Tyler Reks
Reks made his main roster debut on ECW on the June 30, 2009 episode, with a surfer in-ring persona, in a backstage promo with Zack Ryder. Reks had suffered a knee injury just prior to his debut, but was able to work through it and made his in-ring debut on the July 2, 2009 episode of WWE Superstars, losing to Ryder. On the July 21 episode of ECW, Reks gained his first win after defeating Paul Burchill, and then beat him again the following week. Reks participated in a 10-man battle royal on the September 15 edition of ECW for an ECW Championship opportunity against Christian, but the match would go on to be won by Zack Ryder. Tuft would begin a brief hiatus from television starting in November 2009 and began mainly working dark matches and house shows for both SmackDown and Raw and FCW matches. Reks was one of the participants in the 26 man pre-show battle royal at WrestleMania XXVI. In late April 2010, Reks joined the SmackDown roster following ECW's closure. After months of only working dark matches, Reks made his SmackDown television debut as a heel on the October 15 edition of the program while sporting a beard, chest hair and new attire in addition to never referencing his time on ECW. After a promo, he challenged and successfully defeated Kaval in a match for the latter's spot in the SmackDown Bragging Rights team. On the Raw before Bragging right he participated in a SmackDown vs. RAW 30 Man Tag Team Battle Royal and Smackdown won, even after Reks was thrown out the ring. At Bragging Rights, Reks was able to eliminate Santino Marella before being eliminated by Sheamus. However, Team SmackDown was successful in winning the Bragging Rights Cup for the second consecutive time. After this, Reks was placed in Alberto Del Rio's Survivor Series team and at the event. On the Smackdown before Survivor Series 2010 he competed in a Ten Man Tag Team Battle Royal and lost. At Survivor Series 2010 he was eliminated by Kofi Kingston as Team Del Rio went on to lose the match to Team Mysterio. Reks was then moved into a feud with Chris Masters, defeating him once on SmackDown and twice on WWE Superstars. On January 30, 2011, Reks made his Royal Rumble debut as he entered the match as the sixteenth entrant, but was eliminated from the match in only 34 seconds by CM Punk and the New Nexus. Reks was involved in another dark battle royal at Wrestlemania 27. Reks participated in and lost a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership 20 Man Battle Royal. His last in ring television performance for five months would be beating JTG on Superstars. On April 26, Reks was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2011 Supplemental Draft. After wrestling dark matches for a few months, Reks made his Raw debut in a backstage segment with Curt Hawkins, Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio. On the September 8 edition of Superstars, Reks made his in-ring return as he teamed with Hawkins to defeat Titus O'Neil and Percy Watson. On the September 27 episode of WWE NXT, after the Usos beat JTG and Darren Young, Reks and Hawkins attacked them from behind. Over the next two weeks on NXT, Reks and Hawkins faced the Usos in tag team matches, with Reks and Hawkins winning the first match and the Usos winning the second match. Reks made his singles return on October 16th losing to Yoshi Tatsu. Reks participated in a World Heavyweight Championship number 1 contender 41 man battle royal and the "All I Want For Christmas Battle Royal" and was eliminated in both. Hawkins and Reks would lose to The Usos once again on December 6th. Reks and Hawkins would then lose a non-title match to the tag team champions Air Boom on the December 22 episode of Superstars. Hawkins and Reks would feud with the duo of Trent Barreta and Yoshi Tatsu from December 2011. Both teams would play pranks on each other, with Tatsu being locked in a closet and Reks' hands being superglued onto an Xbox controller. On January 18th Hawkins and Reks debuted matching red and black attire and beat Barreta and Tatsu. Reks appeared on the January 20th episode of Smackdown as one of the lumberjacks. On the 27th January Reks along with Hawkins and other Superstars came out from the back to restrain Randy Orton from attacking Wade Barrett, once Barrett escaped from Orton he gave Reks an RKO, followed up by Hawkins arguing with Orton and receiving an RKO himself, Orton woud go on the RKO the other Superstars that had restrained him. Hawkins and Reks would then settle into the role of NXT's troublemakers, tormenting NXT host Matt Striker on his lacklustre career and how they should be main-eventing NXT, even once going to the extent of assaulting him after a match. This forced Striker to appoint William Regal as NXT's prime authority figure on the February 29 episode of NXT. Regal would employ harsh measures to keep Hawkins and Reks in line, including threatening suspensions for bad behaviour and condemning them to janitorial duty, this caused them much frustration. On the March 21 episode of NXT Redemption, Striker was knocked out with chloroform by Johnny Curtis and Maxine, and then Striker was kidnapped by unknown persons, later revealed to be Hawkins and Reks, who intended to blackmail Maxine into using her charms to get Regal to leave them alone. Unfortunately for Hawkins and Reks, Striker was rescued by Derrick Bateman and Kaitlyn. On the April 18 episode of NXT, the freed Striker confronted Hawkins and Reks about the kidnapping, and Hawkins admitted the crime. As punishment, Regal put Hawkins and Reks in a match against each other with Striker as referee and the loser of the match would be fired. Even though Reks won to supposedly save his job at the expense of Hawkins', Regal decided to fire Reks as well, sending the two troublemakers away from NXT. A few weeks later on the May 9 episode of NXT, Hawkins and Reks were appointed as security by Raw and Smackdown general manager John Laurinaitis to protect the NXT locker room after a series of attacks backstage, much to the dismay of William Regal and Matt Stiker. Since being rehired by Laurinaitis Reks and Hawkins have been great supporters of "People Power" and would continue to play the role of Laurinaitis' lackeys, confiscating anti-Laurinaitis signs at Over the Limit and attacking John Cena on the May 21 episode of Raw. On June 4, 2012 Reks and Hawkins had their first in-ring match on Raw together and were beaten by Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. On July 3rd, 2012 a LIVE episode of SmackDown, Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins flipped a coin to find out which one of them would face Ryback. Hawkins won and would go on to face Ryback and lose. During a backstage interview Reks explained that they were both not done with Ryback. The next week on ZackDown, Reks would face Ryback and lose after putting up a good fight. At Money in the Bank, both Hawkins and Reks would face Ryback in a handicap match, but would be unsuccessful in winning the match. On Smackdown, August 10, Hawkins and Reks would try to gain a spot on Smackdown by talking to general manager Booker T. After being told to "step it up", a week later, Hawkins and Reks would debut a whole new look, acting like male strippers. On August 20, Reks asked for his release in order to spend time with his family. He was granted his release on August 22nd and officially announced his retirement. Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Current Alumni